The Santa Claws Reveal
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: When Ladybug asks Chat Noir to help her deliver her Christmas presents, he is surprised to learn that all of Ladybug's friends are HIS friends too. There is only one conclusion to make from this especially when they don't deliver a present to a certain Princess that lives in a bakery...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** A Christmas present for the Lovely Tsubaki, who is still to blame for my obsession for this fandom. Have a Merry Christmas!

Twas the night before Christmas

All was calm, and there wasn't an Akuma in sight.

Which would be great if Chat Noir was anywhere else other than the rooftops of Paris freezing his arse off as he waited longingly for Ladybug to show up for a Night Patrol. Not a casual meet up between friends to exchange presents, not a romantic date under the clear skies to stargaze as they huddled up for warmth, a _Night Patrol_. If it wasn't for the fact this was better than sitting alone at home with Plagg whining for more cheese, Chat Noir would be a great deal more put out than he actually was.

There was a soft thump behind him and Chat whirled round excitedly to greet Ladybug. His eyes widened in delight as he took in not only the addition of a Santa hat perched on Ladybug's head but a large, brown, sack that she had dropped by her feet.

"Well, well, well," Chat Noir purred out, "I don't recall Father Christmas being so good-looking before. Can I sit on your lap? I don't believe I had a chance to tell you what I want for Christmas yet, Santa."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "And a Merry Christmas to you too, Chat," she said in her best nonsensical voice.

"Speaking of Christmas," Chat Noir said sweetly, "are you it? Because I want to _Merry_ you."

" _Ugh!_ " Ladybug groaned. "I think you've final hit rock bottom."

"Not yet but I do believe I am a snowflake," Ladybug raised a quizzical eyebrow at that, "because I'm _falling_ for you."

"Oh God…"

"Shouldn't you be on top of a tree," Chat asked innocently. " _Angel_?"

" _Blah_!" Ladybug pulled a face, "do me a favour. **Never** call me that again."

"But my Lady," Chat Noir protested with a smirk, "I would like to be on your naughty list."

Ladybug flushed bright red at that one. "You're incorrigible!" she snapped. "You know what. You can forget Night Patrol if you're going to keep making Christmas chat-up lines. I've got something else to do anyway." At this she hefted the brown sack back up onto her shoulder.

"Okay, okay!" Chat Noir cried out as he waved his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "I'll stop. No more. I _paw-_ mise." Ladybug groaned again but she didn't leave so Chat Noir was pretty confident that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "So what is in the sack?" he asked curiously. "Are those my Christmas presents? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't," Ladybug said curtly, "only one of them is for you." His heart did a little flutter at that. _She got him a Christmas present_! He was thrilled beyond belief. The only people who got him presents for Christmas before had been Nathalie ordering on behalf of his father and Chloe who obviously had someone order it on her behalf. No one had ever given it serious, deep, thought and painstakingly taken the time to deliver it to him before. "The rest is for all my classmates," she explained, "I was sick and missed the last few days of school. So I never got the opportunity to hand them out."

Chat Noir nodded sympathetically as he was briefly reminded of poor Marinette who was struck down with the flu for the last few days and hadn't been able to go to school. He had tried to visit her as his civilian self but his schedule had kept him horribly busy.

He hoped she was better now. It would suck to be sick on Christmas Day.

"I hope you're feeling better now," he said softly, "if you're still not feeling well I can deliver those for you while you go back to bed."

"That's sweet of you, Kitty," Ladybug smiled warmly, "but I'm fine now and could really use the fresh air. If you want to tag along and help me."

"I would be happy to. But first…" Chat grinned as he held his baton up over his and Ladybug's heads. He had tied a little sprig of mistletoe on it earlier before he left his room. "Mistletoe."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at that.

But instead of pushing him away or running off like she usually would have done, Ladybug slipped onto her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek. His skin tingled as he blushed with delight at the sensation….he was never going to wash that cheek again.

"Come on then, Kitty," Ladybug said as she flung her yoyo across the street, "let's play Santa."

It didn't surprise Chat when they ended up at Ivan Bruel's house.

After all Ladybug seemed to know Ivan really well when he had been Akumanised and had a very good idea as to _why_ he had been Akumanised which suggested a good friendship. So Chat always thought that Ladybug and Ivan knew each other somehow.

They slipped into Ivan's bedroom window unnoticed as Ivan snored loudly from his bed. The bulky boy had his headphones in and Chat could hear the heavy metal music from the other side of the room which meant every movement he or Ladybug made was drowned out.

Ladybug hurriedly rummage through her sack until she found the right present and carefully placed it on Ivan's beside table while Chat admired the collage of Mylene photos that made up most of Ivan's wall by his bed.

It surprised Chat even less when they ended up at Mylene's house ten minutes later. Ladybug had, after all, shipped Ivan and Mylene with a passion that rivalled an anime fangirl.

Ladybug pulled out a brightly coloured wrapped present and happily placed into Mylene's arms as the little girl snuffled adorably in her sleep.

It surprised Chat Noir a little when they ended up in Alya's bedroom next. Alya might run the Ladyblog but that didn't necessarily mean that she and Ladybug were close. In fact, Chat would have thought the opposite. Wouldn't Alya have noticed if one of her closest friends kept sneaking off to fight Akumas?

But apparently Chat Noir was wrong because when they climbed through Alya's bedroom window they found the blogger slumped over her desk, her cheek resting on her keyboard, as a jumble of letters sped out across the word document on the screen.

"Oh Alya," Ladybug sighed softly. "Help me get her into bed?" she asked Chat Noir beseechingly.

She didn't even need to ask especially with those big, pleading, beautiful eyes…

They managed to manoeuvre Alya into her bed without disturbing her and Ladybug tucked Alya and pressed her lips against Alya's forehead tenderly. "Merry Christmas," Ladybug whispered.

Chat twiddled his thumbs awkwardly as Ladybug then rummaged through her sack to find Alya's present. The sparkly parcel was carefully placed on beside Alya's head on the pillow.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"Rose's is the nearest," Ladybug replied.

 _Rose?!_

Chat Noir coughed to cover his surprise splutter. Now he was pretty certain that Ladybug and Rose had nothing to do with one another. That there was no reason for Ladybug to know Rose.

Perhaps she meant another Rose. Rose is a common name after all, so maybe she had her own Rose and didn't mean _his_ Rose.

But she did mean _his_ Rose.

She knew the short blonde haired girl with the big blue eyes and the love of all things pink and apparently she knew her well enough.

Enough to know where Rose lived, which room was Rose's, and to place the present very pointedly on the brown desk because otherwise the pink wrapping paper would have merged with all the pink-ness of Rose's room.

It got more surprising from there on.

Ladybug was apparently also friends with Juleka, Kim, Max, Nathaniel, Alix, Nino, and Sabrina. Chat Noir followed her into each bedroom with wide eyes that only grew wider and wider.

She knew Juleka well enough to make her way through the pitch black bedroom and not to make a comment on the fluffy, cutesy, white soft toy Juleka was cuddling. She knew Max well enough to know he would still be awake gaming and so left his present downstairs. She knew Alix well enough to know that the small, pink-haired, girl was a light sleeper that lashed out in her sleep. They had to spend ten minutes hiding under Alix's bed after Chat accidentally trod on a creaky floorboard and Alix shot up punching the air.

He had waggled his eyebrows suggestively when Ladybug had to spoon close to him in order to stay hidden but either Ladybug didn't see it or she decided ignoring it was the best way to go.

As the night dragged on and they made their stops it quickly became apparent that she _knew_ his friends.

Ladybug was friends with his friends.

 _Did that mean that they were friends too?!_

He managed to shake off his surprise and internal questioning when they ended up on the balcony of a very familiar hotel. "I thought you didn't like Chloe," he grinned slyly, "so why are you giving her a present?"

"I don't like Chloe," Ladybug agreed pleasantly, "but my parents taught me that it's rude to leave someone out. No matter how tempting it is or how deserving she is of it, and so I made her some cookies."

"You bake?" Chat Noir pounced on the little morsel of knowledge. "You really are a woman after my own heart."

"I don't feed strays, Kitty," Ladybug said, "they'll keep coming back if I do."

"What makes you think I would ever lea-?"

" _Shh_!" Ladybug whispered as she held a finger to her lips. She gestured to Chloe who laid flat out on her back in order to keep her green face mask perfectly intact. " _Quietly_!"

They crept past Chloe's bed and carefully, in order to avoid knocking over Chloe's many perfume bottles and jewellery boxes and god knows what else, Ladybug placed the small little package on Chloe's vanity table propped up against a crystal bottle of some sort.

They both exhaled in relief when they finally got out of Chloe's room without the blonde waking up and making all sorts of accusations.

"Where to next, My Lady?"

"Adrien Agreste is our last stop," Ladybug replied absentmindedly. Chat Noir immediately choked at that. Ladybug knew _him?_! Ladybug was friends with him in their civilian lives?! _How the hell did he miss that one_?! "Do you remember the way?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Chat said casually as possible as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, "pretty hard to miss."

They ended up in Adrien's bedroom rather quickly. It was dark, cold, and empty seeing as Adrien had abandoned it as soon as he could in favour of being Chat Noir and it felt incredibly awkward to be back with Ladybug to leave a present for himself.

Ladybug's eyes flickered to his bed and he could have sworn there was a glimmer if disappointment in her eyes. "He's not here," she murmured softly, "I suppose he won't get this in time," she nervously rubbed a thumb against the wrapping paper of her gift.

"He could be at an evening function," Chat offered quickly, "he'll be back later and find your present in time for Christmas morning."

Ladybug smiled weakly at that. "I hope so," she said wistfully.

"He will have it in time for Christmas," Chat said firmly.

They left the present on Adrien's bed and clambered out of the window. Chat Noir couldn't help but grin as they leaped from building to building, the cold air brushed against his cheeks and swept through his air, the flying sensation made him giddy, and there was a lovely sight in red and black ahead of him. Eventually they landed on one of their favourite rooftops and halted to a stop. Ladybug dropped her near empty sack on the floor and stretched.

"So," Chat said hesitatingly, "…One more stop?"

"Nope," Ladybug shook her head, her smile more radiant now, "this was the last stop."

That didn't seem right to Char Noir at all.

Surely there was one more person.

Surely there was a stop needed to be made at a certain bakery to a certain Princess.

Surely Ladybug, who got Chloe a present because her parents said not to leave people out, wouldn't leave out Marinette.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You aren't forgetting _one more_ person?"

"Oh Kitty," Ladybug grinned as she fished out another parcel from her sack, "as if I would ever forget _you_."

Chat Noir accepted the present dumbly as he stared down at it. "Thank you," he said numbly, "but….are you sure you're not forgetting _one other person_?" he pressed.

"Chat, these are _my_ classmates," Ladybug said irritably, "I think I know how many people there are. I didn't leave anyone out."

Her classmates.

They were _**her**_ classmates.

Her classmates were his classmates and she said she didn't leave anyone out….

And she hadn't.

Not unless someone else joined the class secretly and had been hiding in a cupboard or something. Because they had been to ever single classmate's house apart from one and they couldn't go to her's because...

Chat Noir's heart raced and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. It couldn't be….. _could it?_ "You're right!" he choked out. "I don't know the size of your class, how would I know the size of your class? I'm not in your class obviously. So erm…you were right."

Ladybug frowned at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Chat?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Chat squeaked. "Fine, fine, fine," he repeated as she tried to deepen his voice, "just...I was hoping we could go down the chimney!" he blurted out quickly. Because he had a feeling _I may have just discovered your identity_ would not go down very well with Ladybug right now. "I'm disappointed we didn't do it properly."

"Chat," Ladybug rolled her eyes, "none of my friends have a chimney."

"I'm pretty sure that Agreste kid had like _five,_ My Lady."

"Yeah," Ladybug snorted in agreement, "and they probably all led far, far, away from his bedroom."

"But _Bugaboo_!" Chat Noir whined. "I wanted to do the role justice. I've never gotten to play Santa _Claws_ before."

" _No_!" Ladybug said aghast. "You did _not_ just make that pun!" Chat Noir smiled innocently in reply and Ladybug groaned in disgust. "That's worse than before. I take back what I said earlier. _Now_ you have hit rock bottom."

"Merry Christmas, My Lady," Chat said as he pulled out the small parcel he had tucked into his belt, "and have a Happy New Year."

" _Oh_!" Ladybug's eyes widened in delighted surprise. "You shouldn't have!"

"I _should,_ " Chat corrected her sternly, "I could never forget you either."

"Well," Ladybug smiled softly as her cheeks turned a rosy pink, "thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Ladybug quickly flung her arms round his neck and squeezed him tight. He caught a whiff of, what he was now certain it was, baked good and a familiar floral shampoo before she pulled away. "I'll see you next year," she winked.

"Till next year," he replied.

Ladybug then flung her yoyo across the street and swung away. He stood back and watched until she was nothing but a red dot in the distance….

And then he ran home.

He ran and ran and ran as he quickly dodged inconvenient chimneys and jumped off rooftops hastily throwing his baton about to keep himself up in the air until finally ( _finally!_ ) he was home back into his bedroom. He dropped his present for Chat Noir on the floor and stumbled to his knees, all feeling suddenly lost in his legs, as he scrambled for the present Ladybug left for Adrien.

 _Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,_ _ **oh dear God!**_ _Please let him be right!_

He fingers fumbled at the gift tag as he struggled to stop the nervous shaking of his hands. After what felt like a century he was finally about to pry the tag open.

 _To Adrien_ , a familiar, adorable, curly handwriting read, _Merry Christmas! Love Marinette_.

Chat Noir slumped to the floor in relief as she clutched the present to his chest tightly.

He found her.

He finally found her.

This was the best Christmas ever.


	2. Chapter 2

There is no such thing a lying in on Christmas morning in the Cesaire household.

Alya as rudely awoken by her younger sisters at six in the morning. There is a moment of confusion when she realised she was in bed but couldn't for the life of her remember how she ended up there. It got more confusing when she realised there was a shiny parcel sitting beside on the bed.

With a surprised blink, Alya reached out and picked up the parcel. It felt lumpy and soft so she immediately deduced it must be clothing and it smelt a little bit like a bakery which made her think of Marinette before she even read the gift tag.

 _Dear Alya_ , Marinette's handwriting read, _Merry Christmas. Love, Marinette_.

Alya ripped the wrapping paper without a second thought and squealed in delight when she caught sight of the scarlet red, fluffy, jumper that spilled out. It felt so soft and wonderful and looked brilliant with the big, black, spots that decorated it.

Marinette knew she would love all things Ladybug and this was definitely no exception as Alya hurriedly shoved it over her head. It fitted her like a glove and emphasised curves that Alya didn't even know she had.

She looked downright hot in this jumper.

"Jesus, girl," Alya murmured as she admired her reflection, "you've spoiled me."

She wondered how Marinette was able to get her present to her on time. The pair hadn't been able to see each other for almost a week (a first for them, Alya can now barely remember a time she spent so long without Marinette) thanks to Marinette's bout of flu. Every time Alya had come over to drop off some homework her poor, adorable, snuff-y best friend was fast asleep and impossible to wake up.

Before Alya could text Marinette and ask thought her door banged open and Alya found herself being forced out of her room by her younger sisters as the gift opening began. As soon as all the presents were opened and their parents were thanked, she was asked to help her Dad clean up, and then she barely got dressed (with her new, awesome, amazing, jumper on by the way!) when she had breakfast shoved under her nose and then asked if she'll help do the dishes, and then she had the vegetables to peel too.

Being the eldest sucks.

Alya was in the middle of peeling some carrots when the doorbell suddenly went off.

"Alya, sweetie," Mum said absentmindedly, "can you get that?"

Alya sighed but did as she was told. "Who the hell is it on Christmas day?" she grumbled to herself. "Everyone should be at home and – _Adrien_?!"

Adrien looked gorgeous and angelic as ever with his cheeks flushed pink from the cold and his green eyes sparkling with joy. He was bundled up in many layers but the most notable item was the pale blue scarf Marinette had made him for his birthday and its new matching woollen hat and gloves that were blatantly made by Marinette as well.

"Merry Christmas!" Adrien smiled.

"Hey," Alya grinned back, "Merry Christmas. Nice threads, Christmas present?"

"Yeah," Adrien's smile took a dreamy and sappy turn, " _Marinette_ made them," he said with matching dreaminess in his voice, "I don't know how she managed to get the right shade to match my scarf. In fact they even feel as soft as the scarf. Marinette must be so talented to recognise the right wool without seeing my scarf more than a handful times."

Alya stared at Adrien utterly gobsmacked. How could someone be so clever and smart could also be so _painfully oblivious_ sometimes?! It was obviously the right wool because it was the _same wool_! Alya's shock and disgust must have been extremely apparent on her face because Adrien suddenly looked really nervous.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting," he mumbled sheepishly.

Alya shook her head rapidly to snap out of her surprise. "No, no, you weren't interrupting," Alya said reassuringly. "I…I don't mean to be rude but _why_ are you here? I would have thought your father would have the perfect Christmas scheduled. He sounds like the kinda guy that would have Christmas scheduled to the last minute."

"He has," Adrien said, "for himself. The only things I had scheduled was gift giving early this morning and dinner later this evening. I'm a free agent all day." Alya's heart went out to her friend who must be so lonely on a day that was supposed to be about families. It was just on the tip of her tongue to invite Adrien to stay for dinner (Mum wouldn't mind she cooked enough to feed the whole army) when Adrien smiled radiantly and spoke up again; "So I thought," he said a little more nervously, "that since Marinette put so much effort in not only making our presents but making sure we got them despite being sick that I should go round and play Santa. Do you have a present you want me to give her?"

Alya was stunned.

First - for _literally the first time ever_! – Marinette had finally signed a note to Adrien. That was enough to shock Alya's heart into temporarily stopping because she honestly thought with the scarf incident and Valentine's Day and several other attempts of writing a love note that Marinette would never remember to sign her name to anything.

She would have gotten over that completely but then there was the fact that Marinette managed to not just sneak into Alya's house to leave her present but into Adrien's mansion. The gigantic fortress of solitude that was armed to the teeth with security and probably weapons of mass destruction (she wouldn't put it past Gabriel Agreste installing a missile for the crazy fangirls).

And finally there's the fact that for once – for _once!_ – Adrien actually seemed to notice all of this and wanted to do something just as sweet and wonderful back.

Alya's shipping senses were telling her that something amazing was going to happen.

"Yeah!" she grinned. "I have a present for Marinette. Hold on one second." She quickly dashed back to her room and rummaged around before she found the poorly wrapped present (gift wrapping was not a talent of her's) and dashed right back to the front door. "Here!" she panted slightly "Give my love to her, won't you?"

Adrien turned an interesting shade of pink that almost bordered onto red that made Alya smirk knowingly. "S-s-sure!" he stuttered. "Thanks," he hastily slipped Alya's gift into a large bag. "I better be off. I still have several houses to go before I have all of Marinette's presents."

"Wait," Alya said disbelievingly, "are you telling m you're visiting _all_ of our classmates to pick up Marinette's presents so she can have them on Christmas Day?"

"Y-yeah," Adrien said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, "is that a problem?"

"No, no, that's very….sweet." trust Marinette to fall in love with the sweetest guy in Paris. _Urgh_ , Alya could just picture their children. They'll be so sweet that people would think they were made of sugar. "Just…do yourself a favour, yeah? Don't go to Chloe's. You'll never get out there alive."

Adrien chuckled at that. "I won't," he reassured Alya, "while Chloe is a good friend to me," Alya snorted at that. Adrien really needed to work on his definition of a _good friend_ if he thought Chloe's clinginess and aggressive behaviour towards anyone that tried to approach Adrien was good friend material. "I know that she and Marinette don't really get on and I doubt Chloe would have a present for Marinette."

Alya opened her mouth to say something about Chloe and coal, she wasn't sure what, but it would have been really witty and funny. However Adrien suddenly interrupted her with his goodbyes and hastily went off on his way to finish his quest for Marinette's Christmas presents.

As soon as her front door was shut, Alya whipped her phone out from her back pocket and hurriedly jammed her fingers at the buttons.

 _Girl, I hope you're feeling better_ , she texted as quickly as possible, _because your Christmas is just about to become AMAZING!_

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette answered the door wearing the Santa Claus hat from the night before. Adrien was taken back for a few seconds by the utter adorableness of it all. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her beautiful blue eyes were bright with joy. Adrien felt butterflies flutter in his stomach just at the sight of her.

"Merry Christmas," Adrien smiled, "Marinette."

Marinette suddenly went pinker. "A-A- _Adrien_!" she stammered. "What you here doing? I-I-I-I mean you here are doing? _Blah_!" she grimaced. "I mean _what are you doing here_?!"

"Well I got your Christmas present, obviously," Adrien said feeling a little self-conscious. Last night as Ladybug and Chat Noir, she was sassy and comfortable with him, but now when they were Marinette and Adrien, she looked distinctly uncomfortable and seemed incapable of forming coherent sentences around him. It always left him feeling awkward and worried that he was doing something wrong. "And I thought that…well…you weren't in school, so no one had the opportunity to get you your presents, and you made sure we got ours, so, erm…. _here_!"

Much to his mortification he suddenly thrusted the bag filled with presents in Marinette's face. She looked startled and shocked and he feared that he freaked her out so much that she would slam the door in his face.

Instead though she smiled a smile so beautiful and radiant that Adrien's insides melted and his heart somersaulted at the sight of it. "That's so sweet of you!" Marinette whispered in such awe that Adrien's chest swelled up in pride. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did!" Adrien cried out. "I couldn't let you be the only one without presents on Christmas Day."

"Oh!" Marinette gasped delightedly. "Thank you, but I'm not entirely without, my parents would never, not that this isn't lovely," she babbled rapidly as she started to make her usual flustered hand gestures and looked anywhere and everywhere that wasn't directly at him. "I, erm, ah, would you like to come in?"

Adrien smiled warmly. "I would love to," he murmured.

" _Good_!" Marinette squeaked. "Good…" they stood there in utter silence for a moment and Adrien savoured every second of it admiring her beauty. "Erm," Marinette coughed, "so coming in?"

"Yes, yes," Adrien said hastily as he tried to step in. unfortunately this was at the same time Marinette stepped to his side and therefore she blocked his way. There was a mumbled apology from the pair of them as they both tried to step the other way only to find they were once again facing one another. "Erm," Adrien mumbled, "I'll go this way," he pointed to the left.

"And I'll stay here," Marinette said weakly.

Marinette then pressed herself flat against the door frame to let Adrien walk past. As he did he brushed against her ever so slightly by accident. His elbow bumped against her stomach which sent fireworks exploding beneath his skin and did nothing to help his frazzled apologies which he stammered through until Mrs Dupain-Cheng swooped in to save him by asking to take his coat.

They finally ended up on the sofa and Adrien watched intently as Marinette opened her Christmas presents. Every gift ranging from the homemade mixed CD from Nino to the beautiful, and blatantly expensive, collection of fine threads from Alya earned a thrilled look from Marinette. Adrien hoped desperately that this was the same look that he elicited from her with his gift as Chat Noir to Ladybug and then instantly dreaded that he wouldn't earn it with his gift to her as Adrien.

Chat Noir's gift had come from many months of thought and searching and worrying and a lot of love and admiration.

Adrien's gift had come from a frazzled, desperate, search that resulted in a gift that didn't feel right when it was just between friends.

(Marinette always deserved _so much more_ even before he knew he loved her.)

He gulped when Marinette's dainty fingers traced his handwriting on the gift tag. There was a soft, serene, smile on her face that took his breath away and immediately made his stomach plummet as he pictured it fading away when she saw what he had brought her. Desperately he sought out a distraction, anything, something, the weather, an Akuma, something Christmas-y, so-

His eye was caught by a silver sparkle on Marinette's wrist and a grin blossomed on his face. "Nice bracelet," he commented as he nodded to the charm bracelet on her wrist.

It was a simple, delicate, chain and only boasted two charms. One was a little Ladybug and one was a little cat with emerald chips for eyes. He planned to fill that bracelet with more charms in the future providing she liked this one.

And by the looks of it, she liked it very much.

"B-b-b- _bracelet_?" Marinette stammered out. "Oh, you mean this," her hand clutched the charm bracelet against her wrist. "It was a Christmas present from a friend," she said quickly, her cheeks were now as red as her Ladybug suit.

"Oh yeah?" Adrien's grin had definitely taken on a Chat Noir quality to it. "A good friend?" he asked.

"My best friend," Marinette said firmly, unaware of the ecstatic cheering Adrien was inwardly doing, "well," she added sheepishly, "my best friend _after_ Alya."

Adrien could live with that.

After all he didn't want to be _just her best friend_.

He was so busy feeling like he was on cloud 9 that he didn't realise that Marinette had gone back to unwrapping his gift until he heard a loud rip. He stiffened as Marinette happily tore through the wrapping paper and braced for the worst when –

" _The History of Fashion_?!" Marinette read out as she held up the gigantic book. "Oh my God, Adrien!" she cried out as she started to flip through the pages. "This is _amazing_! Just look at these pictures! It has _everything_!"

"I-I-is it okay?" Adrien asked nervously. "I wasn't sure what to get you, I mean, I know you liked fashion, and games, and Jagged Stone, but I wasn't sure what you had, and I saw this, and I thought it would interest you, but I know you weren't keen on reading, so I-"

Marinette suddenly flung her arms round his neck and squeezed him tight. It was enough to make Adrien forget his name as he melted into her warm, sweet, embrace and breathed in her delicious scent of baked good (how did she still smell like _that?_! Surely her parents didn't bake on their day off?). "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Vintage is really in right now and I can get some really good id- **EEK**!"

Adrien blinked bewilderedly when Marinette suddenly threw herself onto the other side of the sofa when she realised that she still had her arms round him. He immediately felt empty and lost without her but pushed it back in order to smile politely and not make anything worse.

"Marinette," Mr Dupain boomed cheerfully as he stepped into the living room, "dinner is going to be ready in five minutes. And I'm sure Adrien's family would want him back for their own Christmas celebrations."

"I wouldn't worry," Adrien said reassuringly, "my Dad is busy working right now so as long as I'm back before eight for our dinner reservations, I can stay, but," he added hastily when he realised how pushy that could come across as, "if you want me to leave so you can go back to your family celebration I have no problem with leaving."

Mr Dupain frowned at that. "And do what until your dinner plans?" he sked.

"I don't know," Adrien shrugged, "I might play some videos games. Dad brought all the latest ones. And I'm sure Nathalie has asked the chefs for something nice for lunch."

"But you'll be by yourself," Mr Dupain said softly.

"It's all right," Adrien mumbled self-consciously, "nothing I haven't done before."

"No one should be alone on _Christmas_ ," Mr Dupain stated, "if you're not needed back home till late then you should stay here with us."

"Oh!" Adrien felt extremely flattered and pleased and embarrassed and ashamed all at once. It was enough to make his head spin. "I couldn't impose!"

"Nonsense," Mr Dupain said dismissively, "we've always cooked too much food and it's no trouble to add an extra setting on the table. Stay."

"Yes," Marinette added eagerly, " **please** stay for dinner, Adrien."

How could he ever say no to his Lady and Princess? Especially since he didn't want to go back to his big, cold, empty house. Especially since all he had to look forwards to is Plagg complaining about being dragged away from his Christmas present (the biggest hamper of cheese Adrien could find filled to the brim with rare and unique flavours from around the world) and then gorging himself on cheese before complaining about being too full and feeling sick. Especially when she was looking at him like that with her big, wide, beautiful, blue eyes…

"Then," he murmured, "I should stay."

"Excellent!" Mr Dupain boomed as he smacked Adrien's back. He did it, accidentally, with such force that Adrien almost fell forwards on top of Marinette. "I'll tell Sabine. She'll be thrilled."

"Thank you for inviting me," Adrien said gratefully, "Mr Dupain."

" _Tom_ ," Mr Dupain corrected, "all of Marinette's friends call me Tom."

Adrien thinks he said something in reply to that but he wasn't sure as that very much he got entirely lost in the radiance of Marinette's smile and that happy sparkle in her eyes. She was pleased to spend Christmas with him and nothing could ever make him happier…

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette thought she was going to _explode_.

And not just because she was so very _happy_ (Adrien came to see her! Adrien wanted to make sure she got her presents! Adrien brought her a present! Adrien is sitting next to her looking so perfect and handsome and, most importantly, _happy_! Adrien is spending time with her! _Alone_! Without Chloe interrupting!) but because she had eaten so much that her stomach felt like it was going to burst any minute against the extremely tight waist and button of her jeans.

" _Urgh_!" Adrien moaned beside her as he rubbed his stomach, "I don't think I have ever eaten _that much_ in my life."

"You say that," Marinette groaned, "but Mum and Dad haven't brought out the deserts yet." Adrien whimpered a little. It was utterly adorable and pathetic all at once. "It's Christmas dinner, Ki- _Adrien_ ," she stumbled quickly over the term endearment. Was she really going to call him Kitty? _Why would she do that_?! He was _Adrien_ , not _Chat Noir_. "Haven't you ever had a Christmas dinner before? All we do is _eat._ "

"I've had Christmas dinner before," Adrien protested with a pout. Oh dear God that bottom lip looked so _kissable!_ And he was sitting _so close_ to her! His head were _mere inches_ away from hers. All she had to do was lean in and - _Why was he doing this to her_?! "Just not a Christmas dinner like this before. With all the different options and the laughing and the warmth, and the Christmas crackers."

Marinette's heart felt a little twang. Everyone shout have a family dinner filled with warmth and laughter. "You never had Christmas crackers before?!" she asked incredulously instead.

"Oh no I've had Christmas crackers before," Adrien said dryly, "Elegant, designer, ones, filled with expensive gifts like diamante pill boxes and handcrafted cufflinks, and little facts written in silver gilt script." Marinette wrinkled her nose not only did that sound so very dull but who on earth would put _handcrafted cufflinks_ in a Christmas cracker? How unbelievably daft. "There's no tacky paper crowns or silly plastic toys or funny jokes," Adrien said wistfully as his had touched the paper crown on his head.

It was a flimsy green tissue paper one but it suited him perfectly and brought out his beautiful green eyes.

Marinette swallowed before she accidentally said that instead of actually contributing to the conversation like a normal person. "You think those jokes are _funny_?" she said disbelievingly. "They're _appallingly_ cheesy and corny."

"They're witty and clever!" Adrien protested.

"Eight year olds can write better jokes than that!"

"Oh _come on_!" Adrien cried out. He pulled away, much to Marinette's everlasting regret and fumbled for his phone. Marinette made a noise of protest when she realised that he was Googling crummy Christmas jokes. "Here," he said confidently. "You'll like this one. Why are Christmas trees so bad at sewing?"

"I don't know, Adrien," Marinette said mocking, "Why are Christmas trees so bad at sewing?"

"Because they keep dropping their needles!"

" _Gah_!

"Okay, maybe not," Adrien chuckled. "How about this one? Why does Santa go down the chimney on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know," Marinette rolled her eyes, "why does he?"

"Because it _soots_ him!"

Marinette pulled a face at that. "Blergh!" she groaned disgustedly.

"What do Santa's little helpers learn at school?" Adrien burst out excitedly. Marinette stared back flatly, refusing to play along this time round. She pitied her future children (Hugo, Emma, and Louis, and maybe a hamster!) because she had no doubt that Adrien was going to be one of those Dads. The ones that told corny jokes again and again. "The _elf-abet_!"

"You're terrible," Marinette said flatly.

"What did Santa ask Rudolph about the weather?" Adrien carried on undaunted by the fact that Marinette had yet to laugh. "Is it going to _rain dear_?"

Marinette grimaced. "Horrible!" she cried out appalled.

"Knock, knock!"

Marinette sighed heavily. This was never going to end. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Snow."

Marinette let out another heavy sigh. "Snow who?"

" _Snow_ business like show business!" Adrien said delighted. Marinette stared back, completely unimpressed, as she crossed her arms. Adrien seemed entirely undeterred as he opened his mouth once more. "What-"

"All right, all right!" Marinette cried out as she threw her arms up in the air. "That's enough before I die of boredom and embarrassment on your behalf."

Adrien pouted again and Marinette tried to squash the fluttery sensation it caused in his stomach. "One more!" Adrien begged.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Definitely no!"

"Just one more little joke," Adrien wheedled as he flutter his eyelashes, "pretty please Princess."

Marinette flushed. He looked so pretty and wonderful, and _oh my god what did he just call her?_! Only Chat Noir had ever called her Princess and lord knows he had never meant it seriously like this. Surely not. "O-o-one more!" Marinette stammered out.

Adrien's eyes sparkled with mischief as a familiar, smug, smirk crossed his face. Marinette blinked as she tried to place where she had seen that smirk before. "Who delivers presents to cats?" Adrien asked.

" _Oh my God_!" Marinette burst out crossly. "If you say Santa _Claws_ I will never forgive you!"

She still thought it was the worst pun Chat Noir had ever come up with.

Adrien, for some reason, looked utterly delighted at that. "Actually the punch line is Santa _Paws_ ," he said and Marinette groaned in disgust, "but I think Santa _Claws_ is far more refined and witty and clever, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Marinette replied sweetly and Adrien lit up even more radiantly, " _not_!" she tacked on and Adrien suddenly deflated with another big, kissable, pout.

Marinette was on the verge of either giving in and kissing him or saying something stupid like the jokes were rather funny just to get him to stop. Fortunately she was saved from messing her friendship up completely by her parents bursting in with trays laden with cakes and deserts.

"Pudding!"

After gorging herself on even more food, and regretting it, she got roped into trying her new video game with both Dad and Adrien to compete against. Hours went by quickly, as did the aching feeling in her stomach from eating too much, and before she knew it, it was almost seven o'clock in the evening and Adrien noticed.

"Is that the time?!" he yelped as he hastily jumped onto his feet. "I'm going to have to go," he said regretfully, "Thank you for having me."

"Anytime," Mum smiled warmly.

"Come back soon," Dad grinned, "son."

"I will," Adrien promised. Marinette swooned slightly at the thought of Adrien coming back and spending time with her again. All those games they could play, all those conversations and silly jokes, all those sweet moments… _she couldn't wait_! She hastily got up and walked Adrien to the door in a rather awkward silence as she helped him with his coat, scarf, hat, and gloves. "So…" Adrien trailed off helplessly as they stood by the front door.

"So…." Marinette smiled weakly.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Marinette replied. "Thank you for coming and for the presents and, well, everything." She flushed with embarrassment as she realised that she was babbling again. "W-w-will I see you before school starts up?" she stuttered.

"I wish I could," Adrien murmured sadly, "but Father has me booked in for different shoots and classes and _events_ until school starts."

"Oh," Marinette sighed, "That's too bad."

"Yeah," Adrien mumbled. He looked so dejected and depressed that Marinette wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms round him. But then, before she could move forwards and open her arms, something deliciously mischievous flickered across his face as he stepped close to her. Marinette's heart hammered loudly and quickly in her chest as he leaned into whisper in her ear. "Mistletoe."

 _Oh dear God!_ She had forgotten that her parents had put that up! She spluttered and stammered and failed hopelessly to form a single coherent word let alone an entire sentence as Adrien slowly pulled back with a soft smile.

Before she could say or do something, he quickly leaned back in and pressed a soft, fleeting, kiss on the corner of her lips that made her knees buckle, her cheeks burn, her heart do the backwards flip, and her skin tingle all over. "Goodbye Marinette," he said pleasantly before he opened the door and stepped out. "I'll see you in school."

"S-s-s-see you in S-s-s-school!"

As soon as the door was closed firmly behind Adrien, Marinette felt her knees give out entirely as she collapsed against the supporting wooden door.

 _This was the best Christmas ever!_

…right, up until she realised her parents witnessed the entire thing and were now staring at her with the biggest, goofiest, knowing grins in the world.

That was when Marinette died of embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favourites, and follows. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Happy New Year!

Marinette arrived to the first day of school in a good mood.

She was a little nervous (okay, she was very nervous, as in her body was nothing but a bag full of nerves that were screaming anxiously), but incredibly excited and hopeful to see Adrien again. Had he been thinking about her like she had been thinking about him? Was he dying of impatience to see her too? Would he kiss her again?

Probably not. To all three of those questions, but she couldn't help but dream, and it certainly gave her something better to think about other than how miserably cold it was.

Now Christmas was over and it was a new year the whole magic of winter had worn off. It no longer seemed wondrous when the streets glistened with frost or was nice and cosy when it rained heavily outside as Marinette curled under a blanket with a hot chocolate. It was just dull, gloomy, and miserable.

It was so cold Marinette wanted nothing more than to curl back in bed and not come out again until it was spring and everything was pretty and warm again. It made her want to forget all about Adrien in favour of warmth, and that was saying something! January was just plain depressing.

"Morning Marinette!" Alya said cheerfully as she looped an arm through Marinette's. "You're early, New Year's resolution?"

"Something like that," Marinette murmured sleepily. More like it was Tiki's New Year's resolution to ensure Marinette got out of bed on time, and boy, did Tiki put up an excellent fight when she wanted to. "You're chipper," Marinette observed, "why are you so chipper? It's miserable and cold and we have _school_!" she groaned at that.

"True, its cold," Alya said, "but I've got my lovely warm jumper to keep me toasty. Care to tell me exactly how you got it in my room?"

"I've told you before Alya," Marinette smirked, "Magic."

" _Urgh_!"

Since Boxing Day, Alya had been determined to find out exactly how Marinette snuck her present into Alya's bedroom. Seeing as Marinette couldn't tell Alya the truth and she couldn't lie simply either because apparently Alya already asked if Marinette had handed it to her parents or sisters to sneak it in (damn Alya for being so thorough!), Marinette had simply played being mysterious.

It was actually quite fun as it wound Alya up to no end.

As soon as they entered the school, Marinette was greeted with thanks and questions on how exactly she got everyone's presents into their rooms. She was able to wave them all off with a sweet smile and a thank you in return for her own presents as she made it to class. Unfortunately the one person she couldn't shake off with a smile and a thank you, was Chloe Bourgeois who stomped up to Marinette's desk with a haughty sniff.

"I suppose I should thank you for the cookies," Chloe said snottily and Marinette was barely able to bite back a snarky retort. She _supposes_ she should thank Marinette? How _nice_! "They were decent enough being _homemade_ ," Chloe sneered and Marinette gritted her teeth. There was nothing wrong with homemade whatsoever. "But I have to know," Chloe carried on oblivious to Marinette's rising temper, "How did you even get that scruffy thing past security?"

"Erm," Marinette said nervously, "I had….one of the maid's take it to your room?"

"Hmm…." Chloe pursued her lips disapprovingly. "I think I will be having words with the hotel staff," she muttered darkly to herself before she stomped right back to her desk with a haughty hair flip.

Marinette had a sinking feeling that she'll be enduring a slew of maid-based Akumas this month….

 _Goddamnit!_

She knew giving Chloe a Christmas present would backfire on her somehow.

"No seriously," Alya said impatiently, "how did you get my present into my room because I certainly don't have maids for you to charm with your sweet, big, baby blues."

Marinette grinned as her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Se-cr-et!" she drawled out teasingly as she tapped her nose.

Alya let out a frustrated growl and Marinette couldn't resist throwing her head back and laughing. She was so used to being the one teased that she was completely enjoying being the tormentor for once. It was a very nice and refreshing change.

And then Nino and Adrien walked in and Marinette suddenly choked on her laughter at the sight of Adrien.

"Morning Ladies," Nino nodded.

"Hi Alya," Adrien smiled politely, "hi Marinette."

Marinette froze completely as she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her breath was literally frozen in her throat as her eyes widened and her cheeks burned crimson. This wasn't an entirely new sensation, Adrien had _always_ had a damaging effect on her body, but this time it was different, this time Adrien was more gorgeous than ever.

He was dressed almost entirely in black, his trousers, his shoes, his coat, his beret that was perched stylishly on the side, and boy, was black his colour as it made his eyes seem brighter and more luminous and his hair darker and more golden. That was all enough to steal Marinette's breath away, but it wasn't the reason why she couldn't breathe right this very second!

No, the reason why she couldn't breathe was because of the bright red scarf that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the black.

The bright red scarf that was decorated with black cats on the bottom.

The bright red scarf that was decorated with blacks cats on the bottom that Marinette had knitted for _Chat Noir_.

And everything clicked.

The way Chat Noir kept nagging and nagging about how Ladybug must have forgotten someone on Christmas Eve. _Are you sure you're not forgetting_ _**one other person**_ **?** He had kept asking and asking. He wasn't talking about himself, he was talking about _her._

The familiar Cheshire cat grin on Adrien's face. Of course she had recognised it, it was the same grin that was constantly present on Char Noir's equally beautiful (because he was Adrien – _oh my God_!) face.

The love of stupid, cheesy, corny, jokes that played with puns.

His delight and preening at the mention of Santa Claws. _But I think Santa_ _**Claws**_ _is far more refined and witty and clever, don't you?_

He had called her _Princess!_

 _And she had almost called him Kitty_!

Oh my God!

 _Oh my God!_

OH MY GOD!

She was so _freaking_ stupid!

And she still couldn't breathe!

"Nice scarf," Alya complimented Adrien, oblivious to Marinette's internal meltdown. though Adrien's stunning green eyes hadn't left Marinette's face since the moment he stepped in the room. He was obviously looking for a sign that she knew. "Christmas present?"

"Yes," Adrien replied cheerfully, "from Marinette."

He knew.

Oh God, of course he _knew_! She totally gave herself away by taking him to every single one of her friends' homes!

"You got _two_ presents?!" Alya cried out. "That's so unfair!" she said childishly. "I call favouritism!"

Marinette didn't respond because she still couldn't breathe.

She.

Couldn't.

Breathe.

"Marinette?" Adrien said softly. His beautiful eyes were filled with concern and perhaps a little fear which made her heart ache. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm still sick!" Marinette blurted out. " _Igottagobye_!"

And then she ran.

She ran out of the classroom and ran and ran and ran, she had no idea where she was going, but it was anywhere but there. She couldn't be in that classroom, it was too hot, too stifling, too crowded, she was sure everyone was watching her – and _she couldn't breathe_!

"Marinette you shouldn't be running away!" Tiki said chidingly as she popped her head out of Marinette's handbag. They were in the middle of the street but everyone was too busy with their own lives, trying to get work, or school, or going somewhere nice for their holiday, to notice them. "Running away is never the solution!"

"I can't!" Marinette panted. "I can't think! I need to think! I need to breathe! _Oh God_!"

She needed to go back to her room and hide under the bedcovers. She needed a moment to recollect herself and think things through and decide how to approach this because Adrien was Chat Noir and _he knew she was Ladybug_! The boy she loved and the boy she was in love with were one and the same and she needed to adjust _Damnit!_

She had been utterly stupid and now someone knew her identity, and yes, if there was ever someone that she wanted to know it would be Chat, but not like this, not out of her own, naïve, stupidity.

She must be the _worst_ Ladybug ever. She barely had her powers for a year and a half and already she had given away her identity by being such a careless, stupid, little girl. She should have her Miraculous stripped away.

"MARINETTE!" Marinette stiffened as she heard Adrien's voice shout out after her. Without a second thought her legs began to move wildly beneath her as she started to run again. "MARINETE!" Adrien repeated. "WAIT! PLEASE!"

She turned sharply and pushed herself to move faster. She was so close, almost home, how she was going to explain this to her parents she doesn't know but she was almost ho–

Marinette screeched as she was suddenly scooped up by a strong, leather clad, arm and was then flying across Paris as Chat Noir held her tightly against his chest. They landed smoothly onto the roof of a nearby building and Marinette barely kept her footing as she staggered back.

"I'm sorry!" Chat Noir burst out. "I'm sorry but you wouldn't _stop_! I needed to talk to you. I'm sorry that I found out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you at Christmas. I'm sorry that I scared you and upset you. I'm sorry that you're disappointed it's me."

"I am disappointed," Marinette confessed, "but at _myself_. Not you. Never you." The hurt look on Chat's face crumbled with relief as Chat let out a huge sigh and relaxed ever so slightly. "I can't believe how _freaking stupid_ I had been. I gave myself away completely without a single thought. I took you to all of my friends' houses without thinking that you would piece it altogether and figure out my identity. If you weren't you I could have endangered us with my thoughtlessness."

"In all fairness, Princess," Chat smiled Adrien's soft, sweet, smile, it made her heart squeeze a little with affection, "if I wasn't _me_ I wouldn't have figured it out. I'm the only other person who knows all of our friends."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed breathlessly, "but I'm still _so stupid_!" she moaned. "You dropped hints all throughout Christmas and I didn't pick it up at all! _Urgh_! I'm an _idiot_!"

A more wicked, Chat Noir-esque, grin flickered on his face now. Marinette's heart did a backward flip like it always did but this time she didn't ignore it and pretend it didn't happy as she flushed brightly (God, she must be purple now because she's pretty sure that she hadn't stopped blushing since Adrien walked into the classroom). "You couldn't help but be dazzled by my good looks, My Lady," he purred out. "I can forgive you being too bewitched to figure it out."

"Urgh," Marinette rolled her eyes, "I suddenly can't breathe again because your _ego_ is suffocating me."

"Have I made you breathless before, Princess?" Chat asked smugly and Marinette spluttered incoherently as she realised she had given away another secret. _Goddamnit!_ She's supposed to be good at this sort of thing! "Well that's only fair that I can steal away your breath because you're a regular Grinch."

Marinette frowned at that. "What?" she asked bewilderedly.

"After all you have stolen away my heart," Chat Noir smirked. Marinette groaned in disgust at that. Not _another_ Christmas chat-up line! _It wasn't even Christmas_! Chat seemed to think this was an invitation to continue as he spoke up immediately. "Can I take your picture?" he asked innocently. "I want to show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas."

" _Gah_!"

"I mean it," he said with a sincerity she believed whole-heartedly, "my Christmas list is pages long, filled with your characteristics."

"Enough!" Marinette snapped. "It's not even _Christmas_ anymore! You can't use Christmas chat up lines when it's _not_ Christmas!"

"All right all right," Chat Noir chuckled, "Do you have a New Year's Resolution?" Marinette blinked. Taken back by the sudden change of conversation. Had he suddenly changed his mind with flirting with her when he realised it was _Marinette_ and not Ladybug? Was he regretting his earlier one-liners? "I'm looking at mine right now," he said.

And Marinette instantly flushed as it now occurred to her that he _didn't_ regret flirting with her…he just moved on to New Year chat-up lines.

 _Oh God!_

"New Year has been and gone!" she flushed. "No New Year one-liners either!"

"How about Valentine's Day?" Chat pouted. "That's hasn't been and gone yet and I found some really good ones. Like I-"

It was an act of desperation – and because she really, really, wanted to – when she suddenly flung her arms round his neck and silenced him with a loud, smacking, kiss. It was incredibly effected as Chat seemed to forget how to speak altogether as he wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her back with such intensity that she forgot how to breathe again.

Well, at least this time she can't breathe for a good reason.

She moaned in disappointment when he pulled away in order to breathe but couldn't help smile delightedly as she realised he was just as breathless as she was. He rested his forehead against hers and for a moment they both gloried in the fact they were _them_ , Adrien and Marinette, Chat Noir and Ladybug, and they were _together._

"I'll be your Valentine," she promised, "providing you never look up stupid chat up lines on the internet ever again."

"I _Paw_ mise."

(He breaks his promise but that's all right because it gave Marinette the perfect excuse to spend next Christmas Eve as Ladybug to climb through is bedroom window and inform him that he had been put on the naughty list.)


End file.
